


The 2 Who Helped

by Hpfan28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpfan28/pseuds/Hpfan28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction is touring around Europe and two newly hired people from Management join them. But they aren't like the rest of the management team. They want to help the boys be who they want to be. There have been rumors among the fans that "Larry Stylinson" is really. But little do they know that they right. These two want the boys to be themselves and not what the old men behind desks want them to be. But can they do it with so many odds against them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 2 Who Helped

Stacy was just getting to the best part of her dream, where Taylor Lautner makes an appearance, when the alarm clock on the nightstand started blaring.

"Uggg" I groaned.

"Do we really have to get up?" Ben asked.

"I guess, if we want to make it on time for our new job." I replied back placing a kiss on his forehead, before getting up and turning on the lights of our room,

Today was the last day for a while that we would be staying at out flat in London. Ben and I had both landed jobs at Modest Management. Once we were told that we had gotten the job, we were also told that as soon as we started we would be heading out on tour with the biggest boy band in the world; One Direction. We were flying out to Slona, Sweden right after our meeting with the rest of the management team. The boys were just starting the European leg of their tour, after already completeting the South American, UK, and Ireland legs. Yes, I do call them the boys because both Ben and I are fan girls. Of course we couldn't let management know or we probably would have never been hired. 

We had two hours, until be had to be at management.I quickly hopped into the shower making sure all of my hair was washed perfectly. Once I finished with the shower and make up, I changed into my outfit I had laid out the previous night. Now I am not skinny by any means, but I do have some lovely curves. I decided to wear a dark blue dress that came down to just below my knee. Along with the dress, I also picked matching blue high heels. To be honest I truly love wearing high heals. I don't know if it was the added height or the sound they made when they came in contact with the floor.   
Today was going to be the start of both Ben and I's new careers and lives, and I couldn't be happier.

\----

Ben and I were just finishing up a quick breakfast when a car from management pulled up. We both put away the bit that was left of our meals, and walked into the entry way. Our suitcases were already packed and ready to go. We were told to have them ready by the time we were ready for our meeting. We were just opening the front door, when he heard the buzzer sound announcing someone was asking to be let into the lobby. Ben pressed the button allowing the entrance and picked up his bag once again. I closed the door behind us making sure that the door was properly locked and secured and made my way to the lifts.

Once we reached the lobby, we were greeted by our driver Lizzie. I had seen her once before, when we were on out way into our interviews. Lizzie tried to take my bag from to me, but I kindly declined and replied that I was more than capable to carrying my own back to the car. I knew that it was part of her job, but sometimes I thought it was just too much to have people doing simple tasks that i could be doing myself. Ben also declined and we made our way out to the street where a black Audi was waiting for us.

After a short journey threw the rather busy streets on London, we arrived at the Matrix Complex. It was a rather large building and it seemed a little intimating from the outside. Lizzie told us we were to keep our bags in the car since she would be the one taking us to the airport as well. Lizzie opened the doors for us,and escorted us to the front entrance and into the lobby. We thanked her and greeted the receptionist and told her we had a meeting with the rest of the team. She asked for our ID badges, so we showed them to her. Once seeing them and signing us in, we were told to go to the 3 floor and from there the meeting was in conference room five.

We found our way to the conference room and entered. There were already some people there and waiting for the rest of the team. Ben and I took two open seats in the middle of the left side and I pulled out two legal pads and pens for us. He took them and smiled. It was then that the rest of the team arrived and the meeting started.

"Hello there everyone, we are going to make this meeting short seeing as how a couple of us have a plan to catch." Some guy named Patrick said.

"So first, off lets welcome Ben and Stacy to the team. They will be flying out to meet up with one Direction on their tour as soon as this meeting this over." Paul introduced as we got a group welcome.

"Now for a brief update, sales on merchandise as been steadily going up and we are looking into adding more products to the line. We are also working in the boys and deciding the cover art for their fourth album. Ben and Stacy you both will be working with PR and overseeing the development of the boys album. I want you to keep us updated threw the network. Before you leave, be sure to grab you new laptops and iPads that have all your software installed."

"Alright" Both Ben and and I replied.

"Now to the last order of business. There have been increasing reports about the whole Harry and Louis being a couple. I want you both to keep that as far apart during interviews and whenever the public is around. These rumors need to be smashed and as soon as possible. Do you understand?" Patrick asked.

"Yes." We replied back.

"Ok, that is all for now.Have safe flight and be sure to call Paul once you get on your plane." Patrick stated.

Ben and I both got up and left once Patrick and most of the team did. We stopped by the receptionist on this floor and picked up our new laptops and iPads. Then the next thing I knew, we were back in the car on our way to the airport. I think this meeting had gone ok, but I need to find out what Harry and Louis opinions were on their romance rumors before we decided on any course of action.

"Ben, do you think we should talk to Harry and Louis and ask their opinion on the situation?" I asked.

"Yes it seems like the only logical thing to do." Ben replied.

Once we arrived at the airport and were finally and on the plane I gave Paul a call. He told me that he would be at the airport to pick Ben and I up. Just after hanging up our plane was getting ready to take of.


End file.
